


Collection of Chaos

by iamnotresponsible



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotresponsible/pseuds/iamnotresponsible
Summary: I used to frequent an Amino community for Danny Phantom and made some amazing friends and OCs while I was there and wanted to immortalize them before I lost the stories and characters forever.Vincent Thorn was a human who died, Uriah Rakov was an original concept made with someone I considered a good friend, and various other characters will be introduced here.
Kudos: 1





	1. Vincent Thorn's Bio

Vincent is a grumpy and bitter 23 year old that has a mildly corrupted moral compass. He thinks of himself as extremely unlucky, having spent most of his life struggling to keep a job. He claims that this bad luck is the same reason he ended up in Amity Park and tries his best to stay away from the ghost battles and destruction caused by them but finds that he gets dragged into them anyways. He has a slightly muscular build because of this. He dresses in the most plain and baggy of clothing, immediately disgruntled if he finds that he’s impressed anyone- He isn’t here to make friends or connections. His black hair is down to about the base of his neck, shaggy, and unkempt.

He is sarcastic and prone to angry outbursts, however, he begins to form connections with a few ghosts upon his death and he smooths his jaded personality out a little bit.

Vincent’s likes are mostly personal and he doesn’t let many people know. The obvious ones are food (twinkies specifically), reading, pissing people off, and arguing. The not so obvious ones are quiet music, walks at night, and sweaters.

His dislikes are people that are too peppy (though they seem to be what he attracts the most), the few people he cares about getting hurt, being bothered when he wants to be alone, and being called Vince. He had a poor relationship with his father and the man would call him Vince- He hears it in his dad’s drunken, slurred voice every time.

As it is, Vincent has no family he talks to. His mother was diagnosed with an incurable illness when he was a child and his father became unfaithful because of it. His mother died believing she had a faithful husband and Vincent despised his father from a young age, as he knew his father was betraying the bond he had with his mother. When his mother passed away he ran away from home- starting his bad luck and inability to keep a job. He’s been on his own since he was 17 and, at the moment, plans to keep it that way. If asked about his family he will simply say that he has no family and leave it at that. If provoked he will become confrontational and more angry than usual.

As far as abilities, Vincent has none. He becomes super well read in the paranormal area, looking into the occult and all things related to ghosts to hopefully better fend for himself.

He does eventually die in an accident involving Danny Fenton/Phantom, much later finding he does have some abilities.


	2. Uriah Rakov Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Best Boy (TM) Uriah!

Uri spent quite a long time in foster homes, finally being taken to his adoptive parents at the age of 11. He had no qualms with them and was very grateful to them but found himself beginning to come into his powers- and his adoptive parents mistook his premonitions as night terrors. He would tell them people needed help to get away from ghosts but they never listened. They put him on a lot of medications, assuming he was just another case of an adopted child with issues, so Uri began to lie about these dreams until he could leave home.  
He lived on the streets afterward, having to avoid law enforcement as he was labeled a “mentally unstable individual.”

Uriah Rakov is a spunky but kind boy who just wants to help people. He has brown hair that is a little wild, grown past his shoulders puffy. He has wide, green, unsuspecting eyes and slightly tanned skin that is fairly marred.

While he has no tattoos he is covered in scars from running away from home and living on the streets. He has some issues which he couldn’t focus on if he stayed around a family that thought he was just crazy. Because of this, he had to fight both ghosts and humans (and did not properly take care of the wounds.) and thus wound up with nasty scars and marks. 

He made it his priority to try and stop bad ghosts; but he never had the means to for a while after he left his his home. He would wake up with premonitions and feel like he was meant for something more, unable to understand the feeling but wanting to answer to it.

His personality is enthusiastic, shy in compromising situations, curious, and courageous. He looks out for everyone around him and would choose to hurt no one if he could help it. But; pranks and snarky banter are on the top of his fun list.

He likes food (and cooking it)-His favorite food is beef stroganoff. He isn't one for super sweet foods but still enjoys things of the sweeter variety-his love is mostly for filling and savory dishes. He also likes writing, and learning. This is by any means- school, books, or first hand experience Uriah loves to satisfy his curiosity. He also loves to journal; writing down just about every aspect of his life.

He dislikes people who are needlessly mean and people lying to him. He also hates doctors-his past with them isn't great as his adoptive parents didn't understand that he had a link to the spirit world (AKA Ghost Zone.)

Before death Uriah was a normal 19 year old human for the most part. He does have a slight sense for ghosts, but nothing crazy. He can sense their aura and has the night terrors/ premonitions. He doesn’t come into his “Hunter” powers until much later when he’s in Amity Park.

When Uri gets nervous or put on the spot he will ask a lot of questions or ramble quite a bit. When he comes into his powers it’s common that when he becomes stressed out he’ll begin to speak in Latin or he’ll cook until he either realizes he's made way too much food or he runs out space. He also has a horrible habit of trying to get really chummy with people and this often makes people misread his intentions.

His strengths are that he doesn't give up easily, he is selfless, and he makes amazing food.

Weaknesses are another story- Quick to trust people and being inexperienced makes him a joke to most people. His reactions aren’t always the greatest either, sometimes making him fall for traps or play into people’s hands.

He fears doctors, medication, small spaces, and failing people.

His usual outfit is just a ratty, zip up hoodie over a t-shirt with jeans. He looks horribly unsuspecting.


	3. Momiji Lester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damned to deliver messages.

Momiji had always been fond of odd things.  
Broken, beautiful, lost things. Rocks, junk, bits and pieces of things that could make something whole together but apart were just interesting… he enjoyed them all.  
The walls of his room were lined with shelves, the items propped up and displayed proudly (though secretly) for only him to enjoy.  
They say your room is a reflection of you, and that stood true for Momiji. Four walls that held secrets and stories, lost and broken things, forgotten and ignored.  
Momiji felt a connection. He, too, was lost and forgotten. A little broken, not whole but not totally useless. But in the end...forgotten.  
But as the years went by he came to understand that this was just where he was meant to be in the world. He accepted that he was alone in his rickety little home, sitting on his unstable bed with his nightstand full of gems and stones and his walls full of personality; centered against the wall right of his door. He would look in the mirror sometimes, a cracked and yellowed thing, and frown at his reflection. Messy, short red hair, a lanky body, bags under his eyes and scars on his lips from anxiously biting them whenever he was slightly scared- The only thing that might have been beautiful about him were the wings that spanned across his back, but those too were damaged, black and grey with ash.   
But surrounded by his collection he felt….whole.  
He didn’t need people; He had his things and he was happy alone.

Momiji didn’t think he deserved people, anyways. He had been blessed with a beautiful wife and children in life and had squandered his gift. Dying with regrets put him in a position where his soul was uncertain of it’s fate, and he was given the chance to make it right.  
Again blessed with beautiful wings he was told to fly to his beloved family and confess his sins only to let fear control him at the last moment, returning to the ghost zone in deeper turmoil than before.

The ghost who had granted him this kindness was outraged at his cowardice and was offended at his actions, destroying his wings with hellfire and damning him to carry messages throughout the ghost zone for the rest of his afterlife.


	4. Eidolon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you give to be famous? Done in second person.

You haven't slept yet and it's obvious. Your lids droop tiredly as you scroll through your phone, absently looking over images of yourself.  
You're smiling too big.  
You're not smiling enough.  
You made a weird face.  
You moved when the shutter sounded.  
None of them were good enough.  
Finally growing tired of your own face, dissatisfied and empty, you click out of the gallery on your phone and open the App Download screen, scrolling through editing apps. You can’t find one that looks good enough to download and come to the end of the list, jumping slightly when the phone in your hand makes a loud, unfamiliar and broken noise. The screen flashes, the icons distorting and words getting jumbled for a brief moment. When it stops you notice the app list has a new addition at the bottom; F.A.C.A.D.E.  
This app wasn’t here a moment ago, but the more you look at it the more you want to download it. It was rated five stars with no negative reviews, it claimed to be able to boost your popularity without using fake accounts or empty likes, and that logo? It was downright cute, you weren’t about to say no.  
You clicked the install button and were surprised when a dialogue box popped up.  
_______  
| What would you |  
| give to be more |  
| popular? |  
|[Anything!][Nevermind] |  
|____________________|

Well, you weren’t going to be shy about it now. You clicked on “anything” and watched your screen glitch out again before a logo popped up and began loading.  
-  
It had been a few great weeks of perfect photos, gaining followers, and brand deals for you. If you had ever been happier you weren’t sure you remembered those times as you scrolled through your phone gleefully.  
“Looking good,” A voice whispered in your ear, and you smiled. Yes; You were looking good. “If you take another photo I’ll make sure lots of people see you, darling.” Your hair was tucked behind your ear and you leaned into the invisible force behind it. You’d been desensitized to the odd being that came out of your phone so many days ago. After you downloaded the app-and had given it much more of your time than you should have-you found him sitting at your bedroom vanity and smiling pleasantly. He had offered you everything you wanted, and only for the small price of a small chunk of your hair… A drop of blood… Getting a symbol tattooed on your body… Using these foreign, ancient words as your caption…  
And you obliged every time.  
“Another picture,” you agreed.  
“This time why don’t you give me a little of your blood? It’ll boost your visibility tenfold.”  
Pale hands on your shoulders.  
Lips on your ear.  
“Yes,” You agreed again. “Anything.”  
Anything.


	5. Dop(pleganger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been flattering.

Vincent realized it had started happening when he had his phone on. He’d catch a ball of light, transparent and soft, out of the corner of his eye while he scrolled through posts from people he hardly knew or cared about.  
He’d turn to try and speak to it to no avail; By the time his gaze was on it fully the ball was gone.  
When he would sit and read the orb seemed to stick around longer, however, hovering just over his shoulder. He’d turn to look at it and it took a moment longer to fizzle out and disappear.  
It was annoying. He was sick of just barely catching glimpses of it only to have the thing leave without making any real contact; It should just leave forever if it was going to bother him. Clockwork hardly seemed concerned, claiming that this sort of thing happened on occasion when people found objects that had spirits attached to them. He mentioned a crystal ball that had something similar happen but Vincent paid no mind. He only listened to the part where Clockwork talked about how this ghost must have hardly been living, attached to a book that Vincent must have been the first to open in….well, years.  
Vincent returned to the library, feeling vaguely like an ass hole. He was all this ghost really had in connection with the world and that was sort of….sad.  
He took a seat, uncertain of which book it was that caused this, but he supposed that if he was going to be in the company of another he may as well do something.  
He grabbed one of his favorites, a history of wars throughout the ages, and began to read aloud. It didn’t take long for the orb to appear near him, slightly altered but still a simple ball of light.  
Fine. It wanted him to read? He’d read.

As the weeks went by Vincent noted the orb’s presence far more often. It took longer to vanish and even showed slight signs of intelligence. Bouncing when something suspenseful happened in the book, shivering and hiding while it was scared (or cold. It liked to hide inside of his hoodie on occasion.) It even became brighter or darker depending on what was going on.  
He dared say that it even took different forms sometimes; once it almost resembled an animal but vanished when Vincent asked it what it was doing.  
Vincent would have never admitted it, but he really enjoyed the orb’s presence. It gave him a sense of purpose that he hadn’t had before; books were great, but they didn’t rely on him like this apparent ghost did.  
And then one day it was just gone.

“Where’d you go?” Vincent called out, looking around the library and feeling his core drop slightly. What if the ghost had died finally? Vincent was both glad for it, happy that he was able to make his finally days count, but also extremely upset. He had grown attached; but that was his luck, after all.   
It was then that he caught movement off to the right, spinning and stopping, eyes locked onto the form of a ghost hiding partially behind the bookshelf nearest to him.  
Only… it resembled him. Heavily. It was an exact mirror image of himself, washed out and appearing to shift and warp, pale and transparent. But it was definitely him.  
“What gives?” Vincent snapped, watching the ghost cower back slightly, closing it’s eyes and wincing as it seemed to grip the bookshelf for comfort. “...Wait. Are you…” The ghost opened it’s eyes and it was obvious to him; The ghost that had been here for weeks hadn’t passed on. It had gained new life and used Vincent as it’s base for a form. It likely should have been flattering, but Vincent glared.  
“Real creative. You’re lucky you’re opposite of me or I’d make you change.” The ghost gave a small smile, standing straighter and coming away from the bookshelf. “Now, what am I supposed to call you?” The ghost opened it’s mouth but nothing came out. He put up one finger, running off into the library and coming back with a book. He held it out, the title in bold gold letters.  
"Dopplegangers"  
“Doppleganger? That’s really long. I’m just calling you Dop.” The ghost seemed overjoyed at having his own nickname, throwing himself at Vincent and hugging him tightly before running back off into the library.


End file.
